


(Ne)uvěřitelné příběhy koláčového poníka

by RobMeIn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pie, ponny
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobMeIn/pseuds/RobMeIn
Summary: Dva bratři, dva příběhy, jeden poník. Povídka na přání.





	

_Heeepčííí… - pčíííííí…ehepčíííí…_  
„Sammy!“  
„Jsem tu, Deanie.“  
„Kde se tady vzal ten koláč?!“  
„Já ho koupil -“  
„Tys byl venku i přes to, že jsem ti to zakázal? Znáš pravidla, Sammy!“  
„Jo-o.“  
„Měl ses dívat na televizi, jak sem ti řek!“  
„Ale já sem chtěl - “  
„Dals mi na to svůj slib?!“  
„Jo.“  
„Já na tebe spoléhal. Stejně tak jako táta spoléhá na mě, že tě pohlídám….“  
_…pčíííííí…ehepčíííí…_  
„Deanie!!!“  
„Co! Co se děje?!“  
„Tys zase pčíknul.“  
„Hmm…je to…zábava…Proč natahuješ?!“  
„Nechtěli mi prodat meducínu…“  
„Je ti šest, cos myslel?“  
„Že je pro tebe.“  
„Hm.“  
„Máš chčipku, viď?“  
„Je to jen blbá rýma. A kde si vůbec vzal peníze?“  
„Z kasičky.“  
„Myslel jsem, že si šetříš na to pitomý zvíře.“  
„Na kčečka! A není pitomej!“  
„A ty to neumíš ani říct…“ _Héééppppčččččííííí_  
„Udělal jsem ti vodu, chceš?“  
„Jo…Díky.“  
„Ups. Trochu si vybryndal. To nevadí, já to za tebe utču.“  
„Sammy?“  
„No…?“  
„Koupils ten koláč místo sirupu?“  
„Jo. Možná, že taky pčestaneš pčíkat.“  
„Jak to?“  
„Páč je jablíčkovej. Jako ta meducína, co ti pomáhá. Ale už žádnou nemáme.“  
„Si chytrej…Ale příště už sám nikam nechoď, jasný?“  
„Jo-o. Chceš koláč…?“  
„Možná… možná za chvíli. Teď si ještě trochu odpočinu.“  
„Tak jo. Můžeš spát, jestli chceš. Budu tady.“  
„Hm…“  
„Spi!“  
„Ježíš! Nekomanduj! A takhle na povel to nefunguje!“  
„Povím ti spací pčíběh, jo?“  
„Ani ne…“  
„Bylo nebylo…“  
„Tak jo. Ale nelez ke mně, něco chytíš.“  
„V domečku byli tči lidičky. Jmenovali se Deanie, Sammy a tatínek…“  
„Cool jména.“  
„Tatínek šel do práce a Deanie se Sammym nesměli nikomu otevírat. Dívali se na televizi. Potom někdo zaklepal. Koukli se z okna. Byl to koláčovej poník…“  
„Muheh, hustý!“  
„Uhmm, poník se jmenoval jabkovej Bobby. Byl moc hodnej a měl véééélkýýý fousy. Jo. Potom si spolu hráli na schovávanou. Potom jedli jídlo. Uhmm, potom se vrátil tatínek, ale nezlobil se, že poníkovi otevčeli. Páč Bobby byl kamarád. Pak spolu žili navěky a poník je vozil na zádech do školy a tatínka do práce. Konec. “  
„Deanie?“  
„…“

_O deset a něco let později_

„Deane? Deane!“  
„Ještě dvakrát dokola…“  
„Kolik prstů?“  
„Kam?“  
„Kolik prstů ukazuju!“  
„Je tu tma jak v prdce…“  
„A co kdybys zkusil otevřít oči, hm?“  
„Vysvětli, ale stručně. Už teď ztrácím zájem…“  
„Dostal si pěknou šlupku do hlavy. Teče ti krev…“  
„…blablabla, nějaký věci trvaj moc dlouho.“  
„Můžeš mě poslouchat…?“  
„Rozkaz!“  
„…a otevřít konečně oči?“  
„Huh! Ahoj. Pěkný vlasy! Řekni, jsi tu za prací nebo za zábavou.“  
„Bude to ještě horší, než jsem si myslel! Vsadím se, že ani nevíš, co se stalo, hm?“  
„Divil by ses, co všechno nevim!“  
„Tak jo – teď tě opřu o postel a přinesu z koupelny ručník…“  
„Ručník?“  
„Si zraněnej, Deane…“  
„Prdlajs! Bych o tom musel něco vědít.“  
„Tak se podívej na mou dlaň. Crčí to z tebe jak z kohoutku. Co si myslíš, že to asi je?!“  
„Uhm, červený vodovky. Uhm, červená řepa. Pět. Pět prstů, Sammy! Ukazuješ pět červených prstů!“  
„Výborně…“  
„Děkuju. A teď bych si s dovolením…“  
„Nenene! Podívej se na mě! No tak! Musíš zůstat vzhůru, dobře?“  
„Nekomanduj! Nejsi můj táta!“  
„Jasně. Ale nakopat ti zadek jako brácha můžu vždycky. Poslouchej mě – teď tě tu nechám chvíli samotnýho. Jen chviličku. Seberu v koupelně ten podělanej ručník a hned přijdu…“  
„Zamknuls? Dneska je to samej zloděj a kriminálník! Člověk aby se bál podívat do zrcadla.“  
„Uhmm…  
„Tak jo, nikomu nebudu otvírat a počkám…“  
„Taky hodnej. A chci tě slyšet mluvit! Dobře? O něčem – čemkoliv…“  
„Hele - pamatuješ tu historku o koláčovým poníkovi? Byla prima…“  
„Nevím, Deane. Nejsem si jistej, jestli si to právě teď nevymýšlíš…ale pokud mi ji chceš říct tak do toho!“  
„JÁ si to pamatuju naprosto přesně - bylo jedno království a v něm žil největší hrdina všech dob, rytíř Deano. Vždy jezdil na černém koni jménem Impalina. Krásný a udatný Deano, kterého všichni zbožňovali, měl vlasatýho bráchu Samuelita. Byl sice o něco vyšší, ale jinak to byl vejškrabek…“  
„Kriste!“  
„Jednou Samuelita unesl gang loupeživejch koláčovejch poníků. Nejhorší z nich – zvrhlej a nadrženej Apple Pyj…“  
„Nebyl to Pie?“  
„Nevim, už je to přes deset let, cos to vyprávěl. Fakt si to nepamatuju dopodrobna – tak ten chtěl Samuelita voš - “  
„Deane!“  
„Voškubat!“  
„Uff…“  
„Deano, the brave, vyjel svému bratrovi na pomoc! Lstivě obelstil stráže a plížením se proplížil až do tábora. Pak je tam všechny zmasakroval. Konec. Jo a vzal si pannu Bobbinu za ženu.“  
„Ámen. Z tohohle nebudu spát ještě tejden…“  
„Ani nevim, kde se to v tobě tenkrát vzalo…“  
„Teď drž, možná to bude trochu bolet. Přitisknu ti to na zátylek. Dobrý?“  
„Jo, jen je mi asi trochu blbě! Ale neboj - bleju jako gentleman!“  
_Bluuuuaaaahhh_  
„Kurva drát!“


End file.
